Foxy
Foxy is the 4th of his friends he is based off his character who lives in Cam 1C and is active and when the Night guard is either watching him for too too long or not watching him for a long time he will first peek out a little. Then he will poke his face out of the curtains and then start to walk out of the pirate cove and then when the night guard is not looking. He will run out of Cam 1C and run thru The west hall and try to get into the Office either if the guard is too late he will jump scare them causing a game over. Or if the guard is smart the guard will shut the door making a fail for foxy but real life Personality: Foxy is a a light dark red and light dark red fox and was born in 1988 he is, right now 33 in 2017 Appearances in media: Final Destination 2 ----- driver in route 23 2001 Home Alone 4 ----- himself ----- 2003 Toy Freddy's Escape The Night Season 2 Himself as The Explorer 2017 Geostorm ----- himself in dubai beach ------ 2018 Trivia: In 2001 when he was driving he noticed the massive logs coming and he was trying to get out of the way but after he lived with only gashes in his arms and got sent to the hospital. in 2017 he got invited by toy freddy to a ball that was in the 1830s and his role was The Explorer 2 hours later when he was told that one person is going to die a blue harpie dragged him away from his 9 friends and the harpie slit his neck with it's sharp claws and his neck was bleeding. after he got a blood transfusion he was mute for 2 hours until he was able to talk. in the same year he was told by Mangle to go with her to Freddy's Chocolate Factory and then in the end of the tour he and mangle won and that they are going to watch. Ethgoesboom's videos all of them from the first video to the recent. in 2018 he as well his friends went to Dubai UAE he and his friends as well as people ran. from a Huge Tsunami they ran miles and miles away and got on the side of a building that was floating then when the Burj Khalifa was toppling the tsunami started to lower down staying the toppled Burj Khalifa in place all thanks to jake lawson and his brother. 2 months ago a unknown fridge came to their pizzeria and he and 4 of his friends as well the night guard ate for 117 mins later he as well as the 5 others were full then 3 mins later. the fridge disappeared out of nowhere. And. because of that he ended up being 192 pounds or lbs in December 20 2019 he saw that the 1st and 2nd video was centered around Inflation and told the viewers after seeing all four videos that lefty must have put Stormy The Goobui Slime Inflation and Sfm Bonnie turning blue Gallery: